


Something New

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: But it was kind of fun, High School AU, I have never written this knik, Inbox prompts, Intercrural Sex, M/M, new kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the inbox prompt "Intercrural sex. High school AU, Total sweethearts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of failed at this, but oh well. Doesn't totally hit the total sweethearts part, but oh well. Hope you all enjoy. Also, this was a new kink for me. So this was fun.

”I’ve never…I’m not…I don’t know, Charles,” Erik murmured, squirming a little. 

“I’ve only done it a few times myself, Erik, and it’s not like I’m an expert at it or anything. But I’d like to try with you, if you want.” 

“I’ve just…well, you know you’re going to be my first, no matter what. But, um. I don’t know.” 

“Well how about we try something else, then?” 

Erik looked up at that, pausing in his fidgeting. His eyes widened, and the hair that was normally neatly combed over flopped over onto his forehead. 

“Like what? We’ve jerked each other off, and we’ve gone down on each other before. What else is there?’ 

Charles grinned widely, for once pleased that he had more experience with sex than his boyfriend did. He’d always felt a touch ashamed when the subject was first brought up, and he realized Erik was still a virgin. Although he supposed not many of their classmates had parents who didn’t care where their child was late at night and let them do whatever they pleased from an early age. Charles had lost his virginity at fourteen to one of his mother’s drunken friends, a twenty-something investment banker who had recently inherited money from a wealthy relative. He’d never seen the guy again. 

For the next two years, he had made it a point to jump into bed with whoever asked, as he’d found he thoroughly enjoyed sex. 

And then he’d met Erik. The shy, lonely transfer student had stuck out to Charles, with his sharp cheekbones and lanky arms and torso that shouldn’t have worked, but did. He’d ended up with a locker down the hall from Charles, and had shown up in Charles’s history class. Charles had immediately laid the charm on, doing his best to convince Erik to go out on a date with him, where he tried to get into Erik’s pants at the end of the night. That was when the conversation had first happened, and here they were, seven months later and debating having penetrative sex for the first time. 

“There are all kinds of things we can do. Just let me show you, pet,” Charles murmured, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Erik’s cheek. Erik eyed Charles warily, still insecure about sex and physical contact with his boyfriend, even this far into their relationship. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. It’ll feel good, I promise. It’s one of my favorite things to do. Just let me, okay?” 

“O-okay. If you’re sure…It won’t hurt?”

“No. Not one bit. But I need the lube that’s in the drawer on your side of the bed.”

“You said you weren’t-“

“And I’m not. It’ll just help with what I’m about to do.” 

Erik swallowed nervously and leaned over to fish the lube out of the drawer, turning to hand it to Charles, who in turn set it aside. He then leaned in, cupping Erik’s cheek and leaning in for a slow, sweet kiss. Erik was stiff at first, barely responding, before finally leaning into the kiss and reaching up to curl his fingers in Charles’s hair. 

Charles pulled away and tugged his sweater over his head before leaning back in for another kiss, sliding his hands along Erik’s hips before tugging on the hem of his shirt and lifting it up until Erik broke away long enough to lift his arms so that Charles could pull his t-shirt over his head. Erik fumbled to return the favor, lifting the plain white t-shirt Charles wore under his sweater over his head and catching it on Charles’s arm instead. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he murmured once the shirt was off and on the floor. Charles laughed and leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose. 

“It’s all right, love. Don’t worry about it.” 

Charles went back to kissing him, hands working to unbutton and unzip Erik’s pants, eagerly pushing them down his hips. 

“I-I think this would work better-mph-better if I was laying down, or something,” Erik said, barely breaking away from Charles’s lips to speak. 

“Maybe. You okay to be naked in front of me?” 

“Yeah,” Erik replied, face flushing a light pink color. Charles grinned, gently shoving on his shoulder. 

“Don’t lie to me. You’re nervous, aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

“It’s not a big deal. It’s not like I haven’t seen all of you before. And it’s not like I’m going to try to stick something up your ass without asking or warning. I promise I won’t do anything like that right now.” 

“Thank you for your sensitivity,” Erik grumbled, rolling his eyes but working to slide his jeans and boxers off anyhow. The flush in his face spread down to his chest as Charles looked Erik up and down, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. 

“Fuck, you’re hot,” he said, running his hands appreciatively along Erik’s stomach and chest. 

“You’re so weird,” Erik grumbled, reaching for the button on Charles’s jeans. 

“You love it,” Charles growled. 

“Yeah yeah.” Erik fumbled with Charles’s pants before finally getting them undone and trying to push them down his hips. Charles lifted up and let Erik push them down before kicking them off the rest of the way, then wiggling out of his boxer briefs. 

“Okay. Lay down on your side.” 

“Facing you?” 

“No.” 

Erik blanched, and Charles immediately backpedaled. 

“I’m not going to try to stick anything in your ass, Erik. I just need you to lie down on your side, okay? Just trust me, please?” 

“O-okay,” Erik murmured, shifting to lie on his side, spine rigid with nervousness. Charles pressed a kiss to the back of his neck before reaching down to stroke himself to full hardness. Erik began to relax a little at the kiss to the back of his neck, until he heard the bottle of lube open. He went rigid again, until Charles pressed a few more kisses to his neck, then gently nudged his legs apart. He gently rubbed the lube against his inner thighs, and Erik squirmed away at the cold feeling of the lubricant. 

“‘S cold,” he muttered, which made Charles laugh. 

“Sorry. Forgot to warm it up.” 

Erik grunted in response, unsure of where this was going to go. Charles smothered his grin against the back of Erik’s neck as he slicked himself up before carefully sliding his length between Erik’s legs. He gently nudged his legs back together before pressing down on top of one thigh. 

“Press down a little. I need some friction.” 

Erik complied and turned his head some to get a better look at Charles. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Just give me a second,” Charles replied, kissing his cheek. Slowly, he pulled back and began to thrust into the tight space between Erik’s closed thighs, groaning softly. Erik didn’t react much, unsure of how this was supposed to work or feel for him. 

Until Charles’s hand slid around his chest and brushed a thumb over one of his nipples. The gentle touch pulled a gasp out of Erik, who arched up into the touch. 

“You like that?” Charles asked, lips pressed up against Erik’s ear. 

“Uh-huh,” Erik breathed out, gasping when Charles pinched one of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it and gently tugging on it. He sucked on the lobe of Erik’s ear as he continued to play with his nipples, thrusting in and out of the space between Erik’s thighs as the lube began to dry up, giving him enough friction that he began to moan and pant against Erik’s ear. 

“Fuck, this feels good. You feeling good too?” 

“Y-yeah, god, yeah,” Erik gasped, breath coming in short pants. “Yeah, feels, ngh. Feels good.” 

Charles nipped at Erik’s ear feeling his own orgasm building in the base of his spine. He didn’t realize his eyes had fallen closed until he felt Erik’s arm move and his own eyes snapped open. He followed Erik’s arm, groaning loudly when Erik’s long, gorgeous fingers closed around his cock, stroking himself off as Charles continued to thrust into his thighs, hips rocking erratically now, his fingers rougher than intended as he continued to pull and pinch on Erik’s nipples. 

“F-fuck, Charles,” Erik breathed, arching up and stroking himself faster and harder, quiet whimpering noises escaping him. 

“Gonna-gonna-fuck,” Charles moaned, pinching Erik’s nipple hard enough to make him hiss in pain as Charles came all over Erik’s thighs and the sheets. Erik whined and writhed away from Charles’s fingers as he continued to stroke himself off, face flushing red the closer to his orgasm he got. 

Still panting, Charles reached over and wrapped his hand around Erik’s, adding some extra friction to his stroking. The touch was enough for Erik, who came in long spurts over their hands and on his own stomach, whimpering and whining through it all. 

“Fuck,” he muttered when he was done, body going lax as Charles slid out from between his thighs and rolled onto his back. Erik slowly followed suit, rolling onto his other side and looking at Charles. 

“How’d you like that?” Charles asked, grinning at Erik. 

“Loved it. Wanna try it again sometime.” 

“Gonna have to figure out if you can come from these alone,” Charles said, reaching out to brush his thumb along one of Erik’s swollen nipples. Erik whined and wiggled away from the touch, batting Charles’s hand away. 

“They’re tender.” 

“Sorry. But still.” 

Charles nuzzled up against Erik and pressed a kiss against his cheek, draping an arm around his hips. 

“Wanna go again?” he asked, grinning widely. Erik laughed. 

“Give me five minutes,” he replied, reaching down to squeeze Charles’s hand. 

“Kay. You trust me about feeling good now, right?” 

“Yeah. What else do you think we could do?” 

Charles grinned widely. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
